You Are My Everything
by Firerose1300
Summary: Ootori doesn't yet just how much he means to Shishido. Written for LJ's Silver Swap.


"It's funny how in tennis love is nothing,

but in life, love is everything."

"Game, set, match to Kikumaru/Oishi pair, 5 games to love." Shishido growled, when he asked the golden pair for a match, he didn't expect his and Ootori's asses handed to them on a silver platter. The golden pair had improved greatly during Nationals, it was a lot of practice with the best teams, and now it was showing, majorly. Shishido and Ootori had gotten some points but they were unable to win any of the sets. Shishido jumped as Ootori placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Shishido-san, we played a good game. Plus this was a match just for fun, right?" Shishido sighed and wiped the sweat from his face with a towel from their bench. "Their style has changed greatly but, so has our, their combination is definitely different. I think ours grew more though." Ootori seemed to be talking to himself bu Shishido still listened. "It's all just the same in the end, cause we worked hard and we're all friends after all, right?." Shishido handed Ootori his water bottle which the other took gratefully.

Looking over at Oishi and Kikumaru they sat on their bench, Shishido was embarrassed to see their heads leaned together. They were talking and laughing intimately. Shishido was too embarrassed to be intimate with Ootori in public. It was his pride that got in the way of reaching out and grabbing his boyfriends hand or just spontaneously kissing him, granted Ootori might have questioned his sanity if he tried either. Ootori knew Shishido hated to be touchy-feely in public, yet they were always surrounded with people like that. Gakuto and Oshitari who basically had sex whenever they touched, Atobe and Jirou who weren't afraid to show that they were a couple, and then these two who just had the whole vibe that screamed, we're lovers. Shishido looked at Ootori, he also seemed to notice their intimacy. There was a spark of, jealousy, or so Shishido though, in his eyes. It quickly disappeared when Ootori looked at Shishido.

"Do you want to go out to dinner tonight Shishido-san?" Ootori's face was hopeful and slightly pouty. Shishido cured whatever divine being gave his partner that face that no one could say no to, no matter how hard they tried. It's not like Shishido was going to say no, he would give anything for more free time with Ootori it's just the face was too tempting for it's own good.

"Of course. What do you want to eat?" Ootori immediately perked up and began talking about this ramen place that Hiyoshi had suggested they try out, because he and Taki-sempai really liked it. "Sure that sounds good. Do you want to come over and shower first and then go?" Shishido blushed for a second and then continued in an almost unintelligible voice "Also, since it's Saturday... you can stay over if you want and we can play some video games and stuff." If it was possible Ootori's smile got even brighter and he said of course and asked only if they could stop at his house on the way to Shishido's. They said their farewell's to the golden pair and got on the bus. Ootori smiled the whole time.

Once they got to Shishido's house they were tiered but the ramen place was only up a few blocks. Deciding to take a quick bath together to get the sweat off, they headed up to Shishido's room. Shishido was nervous, and he could tell Ootori was too. There was something Ootori wanted to say but he was scared to say it, hopefully Shishido could coax it out of him during the bath. In the bathroom Shishido's heart beat fast as he watched Ootori strip away his towel and sit down to wash himself.

"Shishido-san." He was thrown from his thoughts. "Will you wash my back for me?" Shishido nodded wordlessly and took the wash cloth from Ootori. Shishido made sure to be gentle with his partner and cleaned his whole back. Afterwards Ootori had him sit on the low stool so he could was Shishido's back.

"Shishido-san," Here it was, that thing that had been nagging Ootori the whole time. Ootori's hands stopped as he spoke. "Would you mind if sometimes we could do things like Atobe-buchou and Jirou-sempai, or Kikumaru-san and Oishi-san. Not as touchy as Gakuto-sempai and Oshitari-sempai because I would be uncomfortable with that too but, something...more. Couples things like, holding hands. I know you don't like those kinds of thing but sometimes I feel like you don't want people to know about us." Shishido held back a sigh, he should have seen thins coming a mile away. Turning around he grabbed Ootori's chin and forced eye contact with his boyfriend.

"Choutarou, I am not a very touchy person and you have respected that. I know I haven't though too much about how you feel when I really should have, so. I propose this idea. We can hold hands and kiss in public but, you must call me Ryou instead of Shishido-san." Ootori looked ready to speak but Shishido cut him off. "I know what I just said was really lame and stupid sounding and so is what I'm about to say but, it's true. I love you, you are everything to me. You know how in tennis love in nothing. Your love for me is everything." Shishido mumbled a bit more about being lame but Ootori looked positively gleeful. He tackled Shishido in a fierce hug.

"Thank you Ryou, thank you, thank you, thank you." Shishido smiled and looked at his partner, glad to see him happy. "Umm.. Ryou" Ootori looked up hopefully at his partner. "Can I kiss you?" Instead of answering Shishido leaned forward until their noses were touching muttering a quick I love you before leaning in and capturing his boyfriends lips.


End file.
